I wanna know
by Amp39
Summary: AU:Kagome and Inuyasha are really close friends. Will Kagome dating Kouga Ruin their friendship or bring them closer?


I wanna know.

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or this song.

Kagome and inuyasha were really close friends. Then Kagome started to date Kouga when they were in elevinth grade. Kouga treated her bad and always picked fights with her family. He also told her that she wasnt allowed to hang out with Inuyasha or any boy that was a friend. Then one day he went to far and Kagome couldnt take it anymore. So she left him. She was really upset and turned to Inuyasha for comfort. He was always there for her and she could always count on him. Inuyasha had a huge crush on her, but he knew that she didnt like him that way. Little did he know, that Kagome felt the same way.

Mirku and Sango, a few friends of theirs, told them that one like the other and that they should ask eachother out. Kagome wanted to believe it so she got closer to him. One day Inuyasha asked Kagome out to dinner. She said yes. After they finnished their meal he took her to their childhood park, to take a walk. Everything was going great so Inuyasha sat Kagome down on a bench and sat next to her.

Inuyasha pulled out a few sheets of writtin on paper from his pocket and a little jewelry box."Hey Kags,can I sing something to you?" He asked getting a little nervous.

"Yea sure. But answer one question for me first,k."She said looking into his eyes.

"Of course what is it?"

"Can you sing good?" She asked with a giggle.

"Uhhh, Duh! I've only sang in chorus for two years!" He said with a chuckle "I cant believe you didnt know that."

"Sorry. Go on with your song please." She said looking at him again.

"Ok. Its something I wrote for you. This is how it goes." He looked at her and then forward."Its amazing how you knock me off my feet. Every time you come around me i get weak. No body ever made me feel this way. You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away. So i wanna know, I wanna know what turns you on. So i can be all that and more. Id like to know, Idlike to knowwhat makes you cry. So i can be the one who always makes you smile. Girl he never understood what you were worth. And he never took the time to make it work. You diserve more loving girl. Baby im the type of man who shows concern. Yes i do. Anyway that i can please you let me learn. I wanna know what turns you on. So i can be all that and more. Id like to know what makes you cry, so i can be the one who alwyas makes you smile. Tell me what I got to do to please you. Baby anything you say i'll do. 'CauseI only wanna make you happy from the bottom of my heart its true." He looked up at her and she was looking down. She looked as if she were thinking."Tell me what I gotto do to please you. Baby anything you say i'll do. 'CauseI only wanna make you happy from the bottom of my heart it true. I wish thatI could take a journey through your mind. And find emotions that you always try to hide, babe. I do believe that there a love you wanna share. I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear. So I wanna know,I wanna know what turns you on. So i can be all that and more. Id like to know what makes you cry. So i can be the one who always makes you smile. Oh tell me tell me. Tell me what i got ot do to please you. Baby anything you say i'll do. 'Cause I only wanna make you happy from the bottom of my heart its true. Baby tell me what I got to do to please you. Baby anything you say i'll do. 'CauseI only wanna make you happy from the bottom of my heart its true. I wanna know what turns you on. SoI can be all that and more. Id like to know what makes you cry. So i can be the one who always makes you smile."

As he finnished singing, he looked over at Kagome again. She was looking down and tears were running down her face.

"Geez Kagome. If my singing was that bad you could have told me to stop." He said with a smirk on his face.

She turned her head to look at him and playfully punched him on the arm."What ever! You know it was beautiful and you know Im emotional!" She looked back up at him and smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha.You always know how to make me happy."

"Well," He said with a smirk an his face."since we're on the topic of making you happy can you do one thing for me?" He asked standing up.

"Yes of course what is it?"

He got down on one knee and opened up the little jewelrybox."Will you marry me?"

It took Kagome a few seconds to let the question sink in. Then she looked at him and smirked. Kagome threw herself against him and yelled "Yes Inuyasha Setsuna. I would love to marry you!"

Okay. I know that it was really short, but I have four other stories that im working on and this idea popped in my head when I was listening to the song. So I hope it didnt suck. PLEASE review! Also, that name that I used for him, is his dads name. On the movie 3 inuyashas mom calls his dad 'Takimaru'. So i looked it up and the site I found showed everyones name. Im not sure which is his first name but it said Setsuna,Takimaru. Okay now PLZ review!


End file.
